Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a curved liquid crystal display. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a curved liquid crystal display having improved transmittance.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is a widely used flat panel display, includes two display panels, on which electric field generating electrodes including a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer from a voltage applied to the electric field generating electrodes, determining alignments of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
The two sheets of display panels in the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. The thin film transistor array panel includes a gate line transferring a gate signal, a data line transferring a data signal crossing the gate signal, a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like. A light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode may be disposed on the opposing display panel. The light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
The liquid crystal displays have become wider and curved to enhance a viewer's immersive experience.
The curved liquid crystal display may be manufactured by disposing the components on two display panels, attaching the display panels together to form a flat-panel liquid crystal display, and then bending it. During this process, the two display panels may be misaligned from each other, thereby generating texture and reducing transmittance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.